


Sweet Christmas Kisses

by DirtyCoffey



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyCoffey/pseuds/DirtyCoffey
Summary: Mistletoe appears in the bunker, Cas gives Dean a little advice and a LP, and sweet Christmas kisses are shared.





	Sweet Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mistletoe  
> Song: A Christmas Love Song-Rosemary Clooney

 

Dean wanders through the bunker with a cup of coffee in hand but not totally awake yet. It’s still early and Sam is out for his morning run. It’s about time to get some bacon and oatmeal started. Stopping in the library, Dean looks up and stares at the greenery that’s magically appeared.

Glaring at it, Dean makes his way to the kitchen. He’s got the oatmeal almost done when Sam is back all sweaty.

“Dude, you got five minutes,” says Dean.

Sam grabs a cup of coffee and heads off to the showers. Meanwhile, Dean finishes the bacon and oatmeal and starts on toast. He’s working on his second cup of coffee and third piece of bacon when Sam gets back.

“What’s up with the mistletoe?” asks Sam as he gets a bowl out of the cabinet.

“Got me,” says Dean as he grabs the toast and bacon. Sitting down at the table, Dean makes a bacon sandwich as Sam sits down. Digging into his oatmeal and giving Dean a bitchface (#14-you’re food choices are horrible); Sam avoids looking at Dean.

“What?” asks Dean after a few minutes.

“Christmas tree, shopping, now mistletoe...what’s up with you?” asks Sam.

“I didn’t put up the mistletoe,” said Dean.

“I did,” says Cas as he appears out of the ether. Both boys startle and Sam’s coffee sloshes on the table. “It’s traditional holiday decoration.”

“Thanks, Cas,” says Sam.

“Do you know what the mistletoe means?” asks Dean.

“Yes, you’re to kiss under the mistletoe,” answers Cas. “I figured you and Sam would enjoy the tradition.”

Sam and Dean don’t say anything to that. They finish breakfast and go on about their day.

For the next couple of days, the boys avoided the mistletoe. Going around or hurrying through the doorway. The mistletoe was a neon sign that they didn’t want to see.

“What’s with you and Sam avoiding the mistletoe?” asks Cas as he appears in the kitchen. Dean sighs as he prepares spaghetti for dinner.

“Can’t speak for Sam,” Dean says as he rolls hamburger into meatballs. Cas lets the silence drag on. “I don’t need to tell him how I feel. He already knows.”

“Everyone needs to know they are loved and to hear the words.”

“Yeah, but Sam knows.”

“Sam needs to hear it just as much as you need to hear it from Sam.”

Dean looks over his shoulder at Cas and glares at him.

“Here, listen to Christmas Love Song,” says Cas pulling a Rosemary Clooney album out of the air. Sitting the record on the table, Cas disappears as Dean slides the meatballs into the oven.

Pulling his phone out and pulling up Youtube, he listens to the song several times. Going back to dinner, he puts on pasta and warms up jar sauce. Buttering bread slices and sprinkling with garlic salt; he pulls the meatballs out and puts in the toast. Turning the oven to broil and adding the meatballs to the sauce, he then texts Sam.

Sam shows five minutes later and gets them both beer and plates as Dean drains the pasta. They sit and eat quietly both lost in their thoughts. Sam helps with dishes before retreating to his room.

Dean goes to the library and put the album on the turntable. The lyrics make him think of Sam and he finds himself singing along. Looking up at the mistletoe, he kicks off his boots and texts Sam.

“Really, Dean?” asks Sam when he finds his brother under the mistletoe. “Could have come and found me if you want a kiss.”

The turntable comes to life and Dean takes Sam hand; sliding his other hand onto his brother’s shoulder.

_“All I want for Christmas is you_

_You're the gift that's made my dreams all come true -_

_All I need for Christmas is here_

_Finding every sweet surprise_

_Wrapped up in your eyes_

_Waiting there for me_

_Underneath the tree”_

Sam is holding onto Dean, swaying under the mistletoe and lost in the visual of the lyrics.

_“We'll spend the day_

_Exchanging kisses_

_Smile and say "What a Christmas this is"_

Dean smiles at Sam as the instruments swell and take over. Sliding his hand under Sam’s arm he pulls Sam close and finishes the lyrics.

“ _Long before the snowflakes appear_

_Without bells and mistletoe_

_or the tinsel's silver glow_

_You just look at me and oh - Christmas is here”_

“I love you, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes water and his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows a couple of times. “Love you too, De.”

Dean pulls Sam down for a sweet Christmas kiss.


End file.
